


They're All Caught in a Spider's Web

by ValerieViolette (Perydot)



Series: A Night at Hill House, Off Route 41 [1]
Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: 100 word drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perydot/pseuds/ValerieViolette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. White realizes something much more sinister is going on at this dinner party than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're All Caught in a Spider's Web

In all of her experience, she found only one thing to be true about men: they're quick to catch and easy to get rid of… but she guesses _that's_ why she's paying much of her husbands' money to a blackmailer.

But after seeing their blackmailer lying flat on his back, dead, like the rest of husbands, Mrs. White realizes her secret isn't the worst of the bunch. At least she's not  _killing_  over it.

The stakes are getting higher and higher with each new dead body.

Someone has a secret they want to keep under wraps… and six feet deep.


End file.
